


properly reunited

by foreverobessed



Series: till the end of the line [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin is Bucky, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Captain America AU, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Humiliation kink, M/M, Obi-Wan is Steve, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, The Jedi are the SSA (or later on Shield), The Sith are Hydra ofc, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, slight - Freeform, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Obi-Wan hasn’t seen Anakin since he got drafted. Now that he’s finally rescued him from the SITH’s captivity they can finally properly reunite.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: till the end of the line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	properly reunited

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I don’t know what this is but ENJOY!!

After Obi-Wan had been patted on the back for rescuing all the men and Siri mouthed, “Good job,” her red lips pulled into a grin. At first she had been a little angry how he didn’t call her for a ride and talked about how he was late, but he just grinned and showed her the broken device. The General had given him a hard time and Obi-Wan had surrendered himself for disciplinary action and he said that wouldn’t be necessary.

Then Anakin suddenly called out, “Let’s hear it for the Negotiator!” A stupid nickname given to Obi-Wan by the press but the calls and hollars around them broke out and Anakin had a grin on his face. He looked beautiful despite being dirty and slightly wounded. As soon as they could sneak away Anakin had led him to the nearest tent by the elbow and kissed him. Anakin’s hands clutched at his shoulder and Obi-Wan pulled him in by his slim waist. It marveled Obi-Wan of how broad Anakin’s shoulders were and how slim his waist was. The tent was slightly big and it was a little dark with a small lantern lit on the ground. There was a cot that was slightly bigger than usual. Obi-Wan knew that he and Anakin could fit on it. 

“I missed you so much,” Anakin moaned into his mouth, his fingernails had been cut short presumably by his captors, but he could still feel the bluntness of his nails digging into his shoulders. When Obi-Wan’s tongue pressed against his lips Anakin beautifully submitted to him, moaning lowly. Obi-Wan pulled away and kissed under Anakin’s jaw, nipping slightly. 

Obi-Wan pulled the shirt that was in poor condition off of Anakin, drinking in the sight of bronzed skin and muscles. He sucked a bruise onto the side of his neck, his beard scratching against his neck and letting Anakin’s head tilt back in a moan. “I missed you too, darling,” Obi-Wan said, pulling away and grinning at Anakin’s already debauched expression. His eyes looked hazy and his lips looked already swollen. He pushed back his curls from his face and cupped his cheek, “I was so worried about you, sweetheart. I thought.. well..”

“That I was dead?” Anakin replied with a slight grin, “You can’t get rid of me that easily, punk.” Anakin’s accent was thick, rolling over the vowels. 

Obi-Wan smiled back leaning forward so their foreheads brushed together, “Well I didn’t know, after all you took all the stupid with you.” He leaned toward more, tilting his head slightly so he could bite under Anakin’s ear, making him groan loudly. 

“Take off your pants, dear one.” Obi-Wan hummed, hands going up to circle around Anakin’s nipples.

Anakin bit down a moan, “Only if you take off yours.” 

Obi-Wan grinned at him, “Take off your pants and get on the bed, Princess.” Anakin whimpered at that and it widened Obi-Wan’s grin, “Oh, you like that? You wanna be my princess?” Anakin whined and nodded, his cheeks flushing. “Are you going to be good for me?” Anakin nodded, “Then take off your pants for me darling.” He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Anakin’s pants and let them snap against his waist, he let out a small moan. Anakin stepped back and took off his boots, his hands fumbling slightly as he did so. 

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement and began to strip, taking off his boots and clothes and folded them, putting them on the ground. When he looked up Anakin laid on his back on the bed, his cock hard and leaking. “So eager for me, aren’t you, angel?” Obi-Wan shuffled behind Anakin so his front was pressed against Anakin’s back, “Did you ever jerk yourself off thinking about me overseas?” Obi-Wan said it with a hum, his hand made its way to Anakin’s cock, his thumb pressing against his slit as he jerked him off.

“Y-Yes,” Anakin said with a whimper, his pupils were blown, “I-I would f-finger myself thinking about y-your cock..”

“Oh, honey.” Obi-Wan said, one of his hands going to cup Anakin’s balls, “Did you muffle your moans with your hand? Or your pillow? To make sure your men didn’t know you were being such a whore for me?”

Anakin’s eyes were squeezed shut and his head was tilted back against his shoulder. Anakin tried to muffle his moans, biting down on his lips. 

“I want to hear you, baby,” Obi-Wan said, crooning into his ear. Anakin squirmed slightly, as he licked the shell of his ear and his hand stopped suddenly and then started again, leaving Anakin hard and leaking and frustrated. 

“T-They’ll hear,” Anakin moaned out, lips and cheeks red. He looked so beautiful. It had been so long since Obi-Wan had seen him. Anakin had been drafted months ago and shipped off. It had been just a few months before they got the letter that Anakin’s mother had passed away from horrendous injuries. She was found in an alleyway beaten and raped. It had been a hard couple months and Anakin had saved up so she could have a proper grave engraved with her name and the day she died. He remembered the long shifts Anakin had worked dawn till the sun had long since set. Obi-Wan had always waited for him to come home, wanting to see his boy. He had massaged Anakin’s back and feet and legs afterwards and he had let out sinful moans that got them both hard and aching. 

“I don’t want you to hurt your pretty lips, darling.” Obi-Wan murmured, “and don’t you want them to hear how good you are for me?” Anakin mewled at that, throwing his head to the side to hide his face, “How much of a slut you are for me? After all you’re  _ my  _ slut, aren’t you, Ani?”

Anakin’s head bobbed as he nodded, his cheeks were flushed and so was his chest. Obi-Wan let go of Anakin’s cock so he could play with his nipples. Anakin lost himself in the pleasure and suddenly out of nowhere said, “Please, can I suck your cock?”

“Mhmm, do you think you’ve earned to suck my cock?” Obi-Wan asked, one of his hands going up to Anakin’s lips, his thumb pressing down against his bottom lip while the other one continued to play with his nipple.

Anakin whined, “Please? Please, Master?”

Obi-Wan pretended to ponder it, “Alright, doll.” Anakin turned so he could face Obi-Wan and scooted back, laying down flat on the cot so his lips were a few inches away from Obi-Wan’s cock. He’s hesitant as he kissed the head of his cock, and mouthed at it. It’s very fast when suddenly Obi-Wan’s cock is hitting the back of his throat and Anakin gagged slightly. Obi-Wan fisted his hand in Anakin’s curls and pulled it back, “You’re desperate for it, aren’t you darling? Choking yourself on my cock.”

Anakin moaned and nodded, his lips pressed in a pout. “Do you want me to fuck your throat, angel?” At Anakin’s nod he carefully pressed the head of his cock against the seam of Anakin’s lips. His mouth fell open at that and Obi-Wan thrusted into his mouth slowly, Anakin’s eyes rolling back in a groan. Anakin’s head bobbed as he took him deeper in his throat, when Anakin looked back up at him, pleading in his eyes, Obi-Wan thrusted a bit faster and a bit harder. When he hit the back of his throat Anakin started to gag, spurring him on more. Anakin’s hands are on Obi-Wan’s hips guiding him into his mouth with each thrust. Anakin’s hand tapped on his hip twice, asking to cum.

“Jerk yourself off for me, dear one. I want to see you come.” It’s just a few seconds later when Obi-Wan’s cock is deep in his throat and they’re both coming. When Anakin choked on Obi-Wan’s come and he spilled into his hand he pulled away, a dribble of come connecting his mouth and Obi-Wan’s cock. He holds the back of his hand to his mouth when he swallowed his come, opening his mouth to show him his clean tongue. 

He tugged Anakin up and licked off Anakin’s come off his palm. Anakin looked at him with hooded eyelids and hazy eyes. When Obi-Wan finished cleaning off his hand, “Can you fuck me, please?” Anakin’s words slur together slightly, still hazy from pleasure. 

“Are you sure, sweetheart? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Anakin smiled, “I want to, Master. Please.”

“Alright, doll.” Obi-Wan said, and held out his hand, “Suck my fingers, sweetheart.” Anakin sucked spit into his mouth and one of his hands went to hold up Obi-Wan’s hand and he sucked three fingers into his mouth, twirling his fingers around his digits. Anakin’s cock was already hardening with his arousal. As soon as Obi-Wan deemed them slick enough he pulled his fingers out of Anakin’s mouth and pressed a finger against Anakin’s rim. “Tell me if it hurts at any time, alright angel?” When Anakin nodded he pressed a finger inside of him. He opened him slowly and carefully, careful not to hurt Anakin. When Anakin whined for another finger he indulged him, brushing over his prostate that made Anakin groan loudly. 

“I-It was so h-hard to be apart from you,” Anakin murmured, red lips falling open in a moan when Obi-Wan fingered him open. “Missed you e-everyday, Obi. Y-Yearned for you.” Anakin moved his head so their lips could meet, giving him a sweet kiss. He missed all of Anakin - his brashness, impulsiveness, cockiness, his smiles, his moans, his everything. He missed Anakin’s kisses and the look on his face when he came. When he had heard the 501st had been captured he had rushed in and demanded the General tell him if Anakin was missing, with Siri trailing behind him. Anger boiled in his stomach when the General said that they wouldn’t be planning a rescue mission, that they were just going to win the war. So he did one of the most reckless things he’d ever done, storm into that base and rescue Anakin himself. He sure as hell didn’t expect to run into Maul and for Maul to rip off his mask and have red and black skin and  _ horns.  _ He still remembered when Maul ripped off the mask Anakin had said,  _ “Holy fuck. That’s ugly as hell. What is he eating to make his face like that?”  _

He shook his head in amusement and added another finger and aimed for Anakin’s prostate. Anakin mewled and Obi-Wan’s cock ached with the need for release. “Do you think you’re ready?” Obi-Wan asked, taking his fingers out of Anakin’s hole. Anakin nodded, his curls plastered to his forehead. Obi-Wan moved Anakin so he sat on his lap, so he could see his face as he came. He pressed slowly into Anakin, he squirmed a bit when he was pressing in but Obi-Wan hushed him and rubbed his back. He trailed kissed alongside the side of Anakin’s face and sucked bruises on the slope of his neck. When he was fully inside of Anakin he waited until Anakin was fully adjusted. 

“Fuck me, Master.” Anakin said with a tilt to his voice. 

Obi-Wan grinned, “Your wish is my command, sweetheart.” He started to thrust up into Anakin, making him moan loudly. One of Obi-Wan’s hands were on Anakin’s hip to steady him and the other one was in Anakin’s hair, pulling him so he would meet his eyes with every thrust of his hips. Anakin rolled his hips with each thrust. Suddenly Obi-Wan flipped him over onto his back, and pulled all the way out and thrusted in, hitting his prostate with each movement. Anakin cried out as he started to thrust faster and harder, crying softly, “I’m going to come!” He cried out, looking desperate and debauched. His chest and face were such a pretty shade of pink. 

One of Obi-Wan’s hands went up to twist at his nipples, “Then come for me, darling. Show how much you love me fucking you.” His mouth came to suck a bruise above Anakin’s nipple and Anakin came with a loud moan, his eyes widening and his back arching. When Anakin came down from his orgasm Obi-Wan reached towards his own orgasm, Anakin squirming from the overstimulation of it. Soon enough he was coming inside of Anakin, biting down on his chest. After a few moments of them both coming down from their orgasm Obi-Wan slowly pulled out and cleaned them both up, Anakin grumbling as Obi-Wan moved him. 

Obi-Wan tucked them both in and intertwined his legs with Anakin’s long golden ones. “After this is all over we should go dancing,” Obi-Wan said with a grin.

Anakin rolled his eyes, “I can’t dance for shit.” He curled up into Obi-Wan, laying his head on his chest. Obi-Wan moved his head on top of Anakin’s and just enjoyed the presence of him. 

_ (After all, they had no idea that their time together would be so much shorter than they had thought.) _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how people make smut scenes so long because I AM SO BAD AT WRITING THEM AND MAKING THEM LONG BUT I TRIED. since this is a captain america au after all Anakin will totally do the Bucky fall and loose his hand and then do the “who the hell is bucky?” line (tbt what half encouraged this was that one art work of Anakin as Bucky saying that) but there’s for another time. If anyone’s wondering Natasha is definitely Ahsoka and idk if they have the force in this au but who knows. SCHMITT/RED SKULL IS TOTALLY MAUL. Idk whose apart of the Howling Commandos in this au but it could be Rex or Cody. Mace is totally Fury for uhm reasons. I’m currently working on another obikin a/b/o but it’s the deception arc so that’s fun. I’m close to finished I think I’m around 4K words in. ANYWAY HOPE YALL ENJOYED (sorry this is low key short)
> 
> (also my tumblr is: forever-obessed)


End file.
